No More Shopping
by Cullengirl10
Summary: Random one-shot more about it inside...I allow anymous reviews so you don't even have to sign in or be a member of  to reveiw.


No More Shopping

A/N: This is my first one-shot and a totally random idea I thought about when I was on reading Twilight stories (coincidence?). Hope u enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this: D R&R

Disclaimer

SM: "**ALEXIS DOSEN'T OWN TWILIGHT!**"

Me: *mouth falls open and eyes widened in shock* "**I KNOW!**" *sobs*

Story

"**ALICE**" I screamed. "I am **NOT** wearing this **THING**" I hissed holding up the skimpy lingerie, but then when has lingerie not been skimpy?

"Come on Bella you **KNOW** Edward will love to see you in this" Alice hissed back.

Is she crazy? She knows Edwards will start lecturing me about "testing his self control" and I'm going to be rejected **AGAIN**.

I opened my mouth ready to fight back but the evil pixie beat me to it.

"**AND** it's blue Edwards favorite color on you" Alice cut me off and she smiled smugly thinking she won this argument.

Okay now she's definitely crazy. No longer will I Isabella Marie Swan let Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen (A/N: Mouth full isn't it?) boss me around anymore with her puppy dog pout.

"**ALICE **I don't give a flipping fuck about what colors Edward thinks look good at me" I whisper hissed.

"But Bella..." Alice started to protest.

"**NO ALICE**" I screamed cutting off her whining. Throwing the offensive piece of clothing at the floor.

Alice looked by shocked at my actions. Then fury quickly filled her eyes.

"Bella you have **HORRIBLE** Fashion skills and I'm here to **HELP** you so you'll look **PRETTY** for once and **NOT LIKE CHI CHI BALOUI**" Alice yelled back

I gasped, she did not just call me a bum! "**I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT ALICE**" I screamed. "**YOU'RE** the one

Who says I have **NATURAL BEAUTY** and **YOU** only do **BELLA BARBIE** on **ME** so **YOU** can see what makes **ME** look more BEAUTIFUL" I finished breathing heavily.

"Bella, you are beautiful" Alice said trying to calm me down.

"LIAR" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "YOU'D **BASICALLY SAID I LOOK UGLY I DREESS LIKE A BUM EVEN THOUGH I BEEN DRESSING MYSELF SINCE I WAS 7 FRIGGING YEARS OLD AND NO ONE'S BEEN COMPLAING BEFORE BUT YOU**" I was breathing heavily now but I wasn't done yet. I was going to show Alice a piece of my mind one day or another.

Before Alice can reply to the screaming I started doing it again "**AND NEWS FLASH ALICE EVERYBODY HATES SHOPPING WITH YOU, ALL YOU DO IS PUSH, PUSH AND PUSH TELL PEOPLE WHAT WEAR AND YOU DON'T EVEN HOLD YOUR OWN DAMN BAGS YOU FORCE THEM ON THE OTHERS AND YOU CAN'T DO IT CAUSE THEIR TOO HEAVY, BUT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER CARRY THEM**"

Now I was so breathless I felt like I was about to pass out.

When I finally got my breathing under control, I looked over on Alice's shocked/hurt face. Normally I would have felt guilty instantly and say sorry but Alice needs to learn the truth and I'm the one who haves to give it to her then so be it.

"Your right Bella" Alice whispered hoarsely but her voice still managed to be sound musical. (A/N: Ha ha jello much Bella? : })

"Whenever I want to go shopping nobody wants to come they always have excuses Esme is gardening, Carlisle is working at the hospital (A/N Is that even an excuse? *wonders*) Jasper wants to read his civil war books, Rosalie wants to work on the cars, Emmett wants to see her work on the cars (A/N: Hmm I wonder why *smirks*) and Edward wants to play the piano (A/N: How many are you thinking about Bella's lullaby like right now?)

"**WHAT SHOULD I DO**!" Alice suddenly whaled throwing her self at me full force I almost flew back.

"Well first you should stop telling people what to wear and..."

"Done" Alice started before I can finish.

I glared at her for interrupting but I continued.

"And second you have stop saying I have horrible fashion skills" I said mimicking Alice horribly.

"But it's true" She whispered softly.

I glared at her again.

I heard her sigh and I knew she was giving in. I couldn't help but let the victory smirk cross my face.

I looked up from Alice spiky head and was shocked when I noticed we had an audience. All of the shoppers within a 50 foot radius and getting bigger every second. Where staring at us wide eyed, obviously wanting more of our mini "cat fight".

I couldn't help but giggle at my thoughts.

Alice looked at me confused. So I pointed behind her. When she saw the crowd staring at us bugged eyed. Her golden eyes widened.

"I think they want us to make out" Alice whispered to me.

We looked at each other with our eyebrows raised and eyes widened , we started laughing.

The End : )

**(A/N: I know this story is really random and probably the worst on you ever read today. I don't care if you review or PM me flames. Because this is my first story and I'm just a kid (really) and I don't have the worlds best writing skills but my grammar is okay right?. I also get distracted when I'm trying to work really hard on something. I wrote this on my iPod touch so sry for the mistakes that might be there. Peace , Love and Review ) **


End file.
